In the prior art, when a user equipment needs to access a wireless network, for example, when the user equipment needs to connect to a wireless fidelity (WiFi) network, a user generally selects a wireless access point directly based on information about a wireless access point list displayed on the user equipment. However, when there are a larger number of wireless access points in the wireless access point list, the user may not quickly determine a wireless access point having a high success rate.
In addition, in the prior art, even if a plurality of user equipments are within the coverage area of one wireless access point at the same time and the plurality of user equipments attempt to connect to the wireless access point, the results of the connection attempts may be different due to factors such as different wireless network connection statuses and differences between user equipments. For example, for two mobile devices within the coverage area of one wireless access point, one of the mobile devices successfully acquires password information about the wireless access point and connects to the wireless access point, but the other mobile device may not establish a connection to the wireless access point due to reasons such as failure in acquiring the password information, affecting user experience.
In addition, in the prior art, when a user equipment needs to acquire information such as an access password of an access point from another equipment, the user equipment generally relies on an existing network to perform data transmission, consuming traffic resources of the user.